Kanzaki loves Nagisa
by Xx-DarkCrimson-xX
Summary: Yukiko Kanzaki learns that she has a small crush on her classmate Nagisa Shiota. She doesn't know how to confess to him because of their friendship together. Nagisa on the other hand only sees her as a friend but as time goes on he notice's that her behaviour is strange when they talk alone. How will Kanzaki confess towards him without making it awkward to their friendship?
1. Chapter 1 rewritten

Hey guys Crimson here and yes, judging the title of the story, you can Iv'e started to rewrite the story again. This is so I can be inspired when I start writing other fanfictions and I really do love this pairing, so for now on I'll try to considerate on writing chapters.

 **Nagisa P.O.V]**

"Hey Karma-kun want to join our group for the field trip?" I asked him while writing his name down as I already knew no one else would invite him. "Sure, sounds like fun... I like to mention that if there's any trouble... I'll make sure there won't be any wittiness." Karma replied to us and I only just sweetdropped. "Nagisa-kun are you crazy inviting that psycho to our group?" Sugino asked me as he hid behind me. "I Can't just leave him besides, who's going to invite him? Not only that we'll close friends." I replied with an unamused tone.

"So that makes five huh? We'll probably should invite another girl to our group to make the group more equal." Karma stated and we all agreed. "How about Kanzaki-san?" Kayano said to us while standing behind her with her hands holding Kanzaki's shoulders. " ("Kanzaki is known for her beauty, diligence and great personality, who wouldn't want someone like her in their group?") I thought while writing her name down. "Thank you for letting me join Nagisa-kun i'm flattered." Kanzaki thanked me and her smile made me blush slightly.

"Nagisa-kun care to explain why your blushing? It's not Kanzaki-san's smile is it?" Karma said to me as he got closer to my face "Karma-kun it's not like that! I just kinda gotta embarrassed -" I got cut by Karma" "You were blushing because of Kanzaki's smile aren't you" I began sweating "I just... i just found her smile kinda cute that's all." I replied then realised I said it out loud.

 **[Kanzaki P.O.V]**

("I shouldn't be blushing this much, Nagisa-kun only said I looked cute but there and again, I always had these weird feelings when I'm around Nagisa-kun.") I thought but I got poked by Kayano. "Are you alright Kanzaki-san?" She asked me with an concerned look. "I'm just kinda embarrassed, that's all." I replied back to Kayano's question

 **[On the train.]**

"Hey do you guys want anything while me and Kayano go get drinks?" Kanzaki asked us them. "Sure I'll have the same as Karma-kun." "Same here." Both I and Okuda replied. "So it's raspberry for all three of us." Karma said to me and I noted it down. "Okay we'll be back minute." Kayano and Kazanki went off but Karma was giving an evil look which means something is wrong.

 **[Karma P.O.V]**

"Karma-kun what's wrong?" Nagisa asked me. "I think I saw somebody pickpocket Kanzaki-san... I think their stalkers. I replied and cracked my knuckles and I walked up to the highschooler. "You got something that doesn't belong to you." I said to the person who stole from Kanzaki-san. "What the hell are you talking about you little punk? We didn't steal from Yukiko." He said to me and I made a sly smile. "I don't remember bringing up any Yukikos, that means you stole her dairy." I say to them as I grabbed his shirt. "You think your so tough? If you don't let go of him I slit your throat." He threatened me but I just smiled as I saw Karasuma-sensei walking towards us

"What's going on here? Karma-kun your not causing trouble on the train are you?" He asked me and when I was about to explain the asshole pointed the pocketknife at him. "Stay out of this old man or-" I Just was watched Karasuma disarmed him and broke his arm. "I'm elite trained military soldier and I would arrest you if you harm any of the students

(A.N: Due to Karasuma's status in the Government, I can take that he can arrest people if it interferes Korosensei's assassination.)

 **[Later in the hotel]**

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

"Hey Nagisa-kun do you think Kanzaki-san has a thing for you?" Sugino asked me and I just tilted my head. "I'm not sure really but we both known each other for awhile but that doesn't prove anything." I replied back. "What do you mean by awhile now? Have you known Kanzaki-san before you'd joined us?" I gulped to the question "Well to be honest, we'd met at the library by accident." I was getting more nervous. "What do you mean by, "By accident? _"_ Maehara asked me and I began to sweat and I saw Karma come in.

"What are you guys up too?" Karma asked us and I just hope he doesn't find out. "We just asking each other which girl we like the best, so who do you like Karma-kun." Sugino said to him honestly. "Well to be honest.. I'd say Okuda-san." "I'm not sure if I want to know why he likes Okuda-san") I began thinking but couldn't think of any conclusions. "Why's that?" Maehara asked. "So I could ask her to brew me up some chemicals for my pranks."I knew it had to be something for his own gain. "Okay back to you Nagi-" Sugino was cut of as he just stared at me and I looked up and it was Korosensei. "GET HIM!" Maehara shouted and everyone except me and Karma started chasing him.

 **[he Girls Room]**

 **[Kanzaki P.O.V]**

"Okay girls lets see which guys each one of you likes." Nakamura said and all I could do is sweatdrop "Ew who would want to talk about boys? Come on, have you seen what the boys are like in our class?" Kataoka replied back to Nakamura. "This is the best opportunity to do something like this, I mean come one we'll going back to our classroom tomorrow. So Kataoka which of the boys do you like if not which guy would you date and why?" After Nakamura asked each one of the girls and I was last. "So Kanzaki-san which one of the guys is your favourite?" I blushed because of the question. "None of the boys are my favourite." I answered the question only to be grabbed by Kayano "Come on, there's totally a guy in our class that is your favourite so you better give up and tell us." Kayano said to me and I gulped. "How about Nagisa-kun or\Isogia-kun?" I began too blush but quickly hidden it so the others don't see it. "Neither of them are my favourite." I replied but only to get tickled.

 **[Third P.O.V]**

"Very interesting indeed..." All of the girls looked at the direction where the as the masculine voice came from. "HEY! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LISTENING TO OUR PRIVATE GIRLS CHAT? LETS GET HIM GIRLS!" All of the girls started to chase Korosensei except for Okuda, Kayano and Kanzaki.

 **[Five minutes later]**

"Hey I'm going out for some fresh air if that's alright with you two?" Kanzaki asked both Kayano and Okuda. "Sure no problem, just be careful Kanzaki-san." Okuda replied and Kanzaki nodded and left the room. "Do you think something is wrong with Kanzaki-san?" Okuda asked Kayano with a concerned expression . "I have no clue to be honest, she seems perfectly fine to me." After a minute walk down the hallway, Kanzaki spotted Nagisa and hesitated because of before but she cleared her mind and decided to talk to him. "Hey Nagisa-kun how are this evening and why are you alone?" Nagisa turned around and saw his classmate. "Hey Kanzaki-san I'm doing pretty much okay myself but how is your evening after what happened earlier on?" Nagisa asked her to see if she's still okay.

"I'm perfectly fine Nagisa-kun but thanks for asking." There was a awkward minute of silence until Kanzaki spoke. "You didn't tell me why are you all alone, I don't want to be rude or anything I'm just curious that's all." "Well I'm just thinking about the time we'll spent here and everything goes back to normal tomorrow." "Well we all'd had fun here after many trying assassinating Korosensei." Kanzaki replied to Nagisa's comment. "True." There was another minute of silence and Kanzaki again broke it. "So Nagisa-kun... can I tell you what I think about you? Please don't take it the wrong way." Nagisa's heartbeat began beating faster. "Sure." "Thank you...Your always so gentle and kind Nagisa-kun. Your personality is always calm and friendly and whenever I'm around you I feel comfortable for some reason." Nagisa went from normal to full blown red after what he just heard and his heartbeat felt like it was going to burst.

"Wh..Where did that come from Kanzaki-san? Nagisa asked her while still embarrassed or surprised. "I'm sorry that I embarrassed you Nagisa-kun..." Kanzaki's eyes drifted to her left. "Considering what you told me, how about what I think of you?" Nagisa asked her to see if it's okay. "Sure lets make it even." Okay...Your are graceful and refined girl Kanzaki-san and your also diligent and reliable, not only that your beautiful" Kanzaki blushed because of what Nagisa thinks of her but most importantly he called her beautiful

"Thank you Nagisa-kun... I r-really appreciate it." Kanzaki replied with a smile. "No problem Kanzaki-san... and and I wasn't confessing, I'm being honest." Nagisa said to her in case she got the wrong idea but actually it made her giggle." What's so funny Kanzaki-san? " Nagisa ask her as he found it weird that his comment made her laugh. "It's nothing Nagisa-kun and don't worry about it." Kanzaki replied back to him. but then look she turns her head away from Nagisa.

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

("Thank god Kanzaki-san didn't take it the wrong way, my heart is beating so fast right now. Also I can't try to win Kanzaki-san's heart as I be betraying Sugino as he already loves her. Also not mention if Karma were to hear our conversation. He'll blackmail me and tell the whole class that I was trying to confess to Kanzaki-san.") I could feel my face go red but then I feel warm hands touch mine. "Nagisa-kun is there something wrong? Your staring into space."I shook my head of Kanzaki asked me if I was okay. "Yeah I'm sorry that I worried you for a second." I replied with a smile but I realise we'll both holding hands "Don't mean to be rude Kanzaki-san but you do realise that your holding my hand." I said to her which she immediately let go of my hand.

"Sorry Nagisa-kun I just-" I decided to interrupt her "It's okay Kanzaki-san I wasn't scolding you for it, it just felt weird because your the most popular girl in the class." I ensured her but at the very same time I kind of gave away what me and the rest of the guys were doing. "It's getting late don't you think?" I asked her while trying to evade any further conversation. "Yeah I guess your right, goodnight Nagisa-kun and... sweetdreams." She hugged me and left but I didn't hear what she said after saying my name.

"Fufufu Nagisa-kun you just getting some air?" I intently jumped because Korosensei's question. "A ..Aye" That's all what I could to him. "What's wrong Nagisa-kun you seem bit distracted...does it have to do with your classmate Kanzaki-san? fufuf." He said with his cocky smile and laugh. "WAIT WHAT?! You was eavesdropping on our conversation? I shouted at while swing a knife at him. "My my did I touch a nerve Nagisa-kun or is because your hiding something going between you both." I just ignored what he just said and continued to slash him.

"Sensei I think you dropped something?" I looked behind me and it was Karma, holding what it seems to be a purse. "STOP stealing my wallet! Korosensei flew to Karma and snatched the wallet out of his hands. "Hey Nagisa-kun thanks for distracting him" We both saw Korosensei's hand explode. "Oh sensei I kinda place anti BBs in your purse." Karma said to him and I place that idea in my notebook. "You monster...how could you?" Korosensei said while being a drama queen and I then took this opportunity to get away.

"Man that was a close one, I don't think what I cou-"Before I could finish Kayano called my name. "Hey Nagisa, did you see Kanzaki-kun anywhere, she acted kinda strange when she left." She replied which could explain the question she asked me earlier. "No I haven't sorry." I lied but Kayano made a sly grin. "Then how come your face is all red? Did she tell you something perhaps?" I looked at phone and went on camera and she was right, I'm still blushing. "It's because of Korosensei, he crept up from behind and said something to me." I said and Kayano gotten a little angry. "How much did he tell you!?" Kayano demanded me as she grabbed my shirt.

"My my Kayano-san are you threatening Nagisa-kun or is this a form of a fetishist you have planned?" I heard Karma made that comment and I think it piss Kayano. "No why the hell would it be a form of a fetish?" Kayano shouted at him. "So you do love Nagisa-kun?" After Karma had said that, he took a picture which made Kayano to chase him. "This is going to be a long night." I said to myself.


	2. Chapter 2 rewritten

**Nagisa P.O.V**

"Morning already? Man I feel refreshed." I looked around and it appeasers that everyone is still asleep. "Huh I guess I woke up a little bit early than the others." I rubbed my eyes and when I looked closely everyone had their faces drawn on and I can only think of one person who could of done it Karma and the door open and it was the devil himself Karma. "Morning Nagisa-kun, did you rest well?" He asked me as I got up and I then walked towards him. "Yeah I'm alright and how come you drawn on everyone's faces but mine?" I asked him as there wasn't anything on my face "Well do you remember what happened last night?" He asked me with a smirk which to me was a dumb question. "You mean when Korosensei spied on us?" I said and he just laughed. "Nope so tell me, what's your relationship with your raven?" He asked me and what does he mean by raven? "What do you mean Karma-kun? What raven?" I ask but then I realised who he's referring too as there's only one girl who has raven coloured hair

"Karma-kun I don't have feelings towards her, she's just a friend." I replied but he just laughed. "Then explain this piece of paper." Karma told me as he gave me a sheet of paper and I began blushing because of it's contents... It was the conversation between me and Kanzaki

 **Third P.O.V**

 **Korosensei's shipping of his lovely student Nagisa Shiota and Yukiko Kanzaki**

"Nagisa-kun lovely evening isn't it?" Nagisa then turned around saw his classmate. "Yeah it sure..." Kanzaki walked next and held his hand making him blush. "K-Kanzaki-san... are you okay?" Nagisa ask her which she turned to his direction. "Nagisa-kun I know this is hard for me to say but... I... I love you! I love because your always kind and friendly to people and your always try to remain calm plus I hardly seen you get mad." Kanzaki confessed towards him while blush which also made him blush

"K-Kanzaki-san... I'm not sure what to say but I always thought because I looked like a girl you would reject me but your beautiful Yukiko-san and you are always reliable to others when they are feeling down. Your a graceful and a refined girl but I always wanted to say that I love you but I just thought-" Before he could finish Kanzaki hugged him."It's alright Nagisa-kun I already told you that I love you... "

 **[With that Nagisa hugged back and after a few seconds, they both kissed]**

 **The End**

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

("I clearly have no idea should I be angry or should I be embarrassed.") I sighed and looked at Karma who's smiling. "Well Nagisa-kun how do you feel about this?" Karma asked me and I just looked back at the paper. "TO be honest Karma-kun I feel like I have been betrayed." I replied but he's still smiling "Korosensei didn't just wrote one story but he wrote a story about each and everyone one of us pairing us together." Karma told me which my eye started to twitch as I know for a fact that if the girls find out what we said about them... let's just say that there won't be any boys in class-E anymore. "Hey Karma-kun who did Korosensei pair you with? Okuda-san?" As the minute he said he began blushing

"Nagisa-kun don't you dare tell the others otherwise I'll make sure that I'll tell Sugino-kun about what you said to your beloved Kanzaki-san and that you took her first kiss." Karma blackmailed me. "Karma-kun for one, I didn't kiss her and second even if I did I know for a fact that Okano-san,Kataoka-san and Yada-san would murder me, legitly murder me." I replied but I then realised that something and I began laughing. "Nagisa-kun what's so funny?" "Your blackmailing me to prevent me from telling the others that you love Okuda-san." I said and began laughing even more

 **Kayano P.O.V**

I began walking down the halls to see if Nagisa is awake but I can hear him laughing ("Nagisa hasn't laughed anything like as long as Iv'e known him.") I hid behind the corner and peaked my head and saw both Karma and Nagisa but it seems like Karma isn't happy. "Iv'e never heard Nagisa laugh like this before and I wonder why he's laughing. " I thought then decided to see what's going on "Morning Nagisa, morning Karma-kun and you do know you are being awfully loud." I told them and they greeted me back. "Anyway why are you laughing Nagisa like a child?" I ask but he smirks and for some reason I got a very uneasy feeling about this. "Well Karma-kun is blackmailing me to prevent me from telling everyone that he loves Okuda-san." Nagisa told me and began laughing and and I know this isn't Nagisa as when did he start acting like this before. "Alright that's enough, who are you and what have you done to the real Nagisa?" I asked the impostor in a serious tone

"Huh? What are you talking about Kayano-san and why are you getting angry for?" The impostor asked while trying to resume he's the real Nagisa. "Nagisa isn't the type of person would would make fun of his friends about who they have a crush on so tell me where the hell is Nagisa?" I grabbed his shirt and he's making me more angry. "Wait hear me out, you don't understa-" I tackled him to the ground to prevent him from escaping. "I know a lot has happened recently with my group and all but Iv'e never seen the groups leader acting so immaturely." "Aww how cute is little Kayano punishing Nagisa-kun because he was cheating on you?" My whole face went deep red but I realised he said that Nagisa is cheating on me. "What do you mean by Nagisa is cheating on me?" I asked in confusion. "Well Korosensei has been writing stories about us all pairing us together but lets just say that our dear Nagisa-kun as a interesting one out of everyone." Karma explained and I looked back at Nagisa he was blushing. "Kayano-san can you please move? Your kinda heavy and-" My eye twitched and I slapped Nagisa twice which left two slap marks on both sides of his face

"Hey what the hell Kayano-san I just said your was still on top of me over someth-" I slapped him again but this time only once and I could hear Karma snickering. "Nagisa you shouldn't call a girl heavy you know!" Y yelled and got off him but helped him up"I see three of you are up early." We turned around and it was Korosensei. "Korosensei, you better destroy the stories you written with me and Nagisa with." Karma demanded "Why would I do that Karma-kun... wait is that my money pouch?" I looked at Karma and he's holding Korosensei's purse which means is he going to trade? "Okay how about this, I'll give you your money back if you give me the stories about me and Nagisa but you can keep the rest." Karma said to him which means that if Iv'e been paired with Nagisa that would me Karma is going to keep it.

("Wait a minute, Karma-kun said before that Nagisa has an interesting one but does he mean me or somebody else?") I thought and I looked at Nagisa. "Show me the money first and then maybe I consider it." Korosensei ask and couldn't he just snatch it out of karma's hand? "How about you place the papers in my hand and I'll place the purse in your hand?" Karma suggested which isn't a bad idea which they both traded but Karma looked at us and placed them into his pocket. "I figured Karma-kun would do that but anyway Nagisa it seems like you was paired with another girl because Karma would of told me otherwise and because Korosensei gave him two sheets, that means Karma has another one doesn't he?" I asked Nagisa and he's blushing which proves my point

 **The Girls Room**

 **Kanzaki P.O.V**

I woke up and I noticed that Kayano is missing. "Morning Kanzaki-san... are you feeling okay now?" Okuda asked me which confused me. "Morning Okuda-san and what do you mean by am I okay?" I asked he as I got up. "Well last night, your face was red and a few of us thought maybe you was unwell." Okuda stated and I just remembered what happened yesterday and I began blushing. "Yeah I'm alright Okuda-san but anyway where's Kayano-san?" I asked as she isn't here. "She left awhile ago and I think she went looking for Nagisa-kun to see if he's awake." For some reason I felt like there was a pain inside my heart as she said that. "Alright, I'll go look for her to see-" I was stopped by Yada who had a grin on her face.

"I want to ask you something about what happened last night. When you came back to our dorm, your whole face was red as if something or someone made you blush... Kanzaki-san is there something your not telling us, maybe a guy perhaps?" Yada asked and I began blushing which made Yada jump in joy. " I knew it! You actually do like a certain boy who's in the class otherwise you wouldn't be blushing so who is it Kanzaki-san? Don't worry I can keep it a secret I promise!" I can see Yada's eyes sparkle with excitement which made me sweatdrop

"I already told you that I'm not interested with any of the boys." I replied but she just smiled even more. "Then explain why where you blushing last night then?" She told me with a smirk. "Iv'e just overheard something from Karma-kun." I lied as I couldn't say the truth but she didn't believe me. "Kanzaki-san there's no point on hiding it and I got three boys in mind" I gulped hoping one of them isn't Nagisa. "So Kanzaki-san, is it Sugino-kun?" I shook my head and I know I cannot say yes."How about Isogia? After all he is handsome.." "No and I told you that I don't have feelings for any of the boys." I told her but she smiled. "How about our adorable little Nagisa-kun? After all he is-" I felt my whole face go red which made Yada cut her sentence which she then smiled. "That's adorable Kanzaki-san that you have feelings for our little Nagisa-kun. So what were you's two doing last night that made you blush?" Once she said that I backed away but she grabbed my arm.

"Even though Nagisa-kun is adorable, that doesn't mean that I'm dating him." I told her but I just realised I called Nagisa adorable. "Are you sure about that Kanzaki-san? Do you get any weird feelings whenever your around him or are you's two having a secret romantic relationship going on?" She said but I looked to my right to avoid her gaze. "I just said I'm not dating him...but I do feel weird when I'm around him as... I feel safe when I'm next to him." I replied which she hugged me. "Kanzaki-san lets keep this between us three, isn't that right Okuda-san?" I just remembered that Okuda-san is hearing this and even she's blushing. "The reason why your getting these feelings towards Nagisa-kun is because you fell in love with him." I covered my whole faced once I heard this and I could feel my heart pounded faster

"However there's something I don't understand about your feelings towards Nagisa." Yada said to me which she looks confuse. "What do you mean Yada-san?" I heard Okuda commented and even I'm confused. "Well to be honest Iv'e never seen you talk to Nagisa-kun directly unless we have to work together unless..."My eyes widened as I think she figured out our secret. "You would only talk to Nagisa-kun when nobody is around such as last night." Well she got most of it right as we would only talk when the others aren't looking and I feel like I'm being interrogated. "Wait a minute, so your saying when she left last night to get some air, she probably wanted to talk to Nagisa-kun?" Okuda said which is half true as I didn't expect Nagisa to be at the balcony. "Iv'e...known Nagisa-kun even before he came to Class-E." That's all I could say which Yada clapped her hands. "No wonder how you got higher scores than the rest of us in English, you've been cheating." I couldn't help but giggle as he was helping me after all.

 **Later on**

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

"I'm walking home with Kanzaki but she's been acting strange lately as if something is bothering her. "Hey Yukiko-san... are you okay?" I asked her but she didn't respond and I wonder why. "Hey, what's the matter Kanzaki-san? Your awfully quiet for some odd reason... did I do something wrong?" I asked which she grabbed my hand and looked at me but her expression... she's depressed. "Thank you for worrying about me Nagisa-kun and yeah I'm fine so please... don't worry about it." She replied in a soft voice but I know she's lying to me and before I could speak I heard Kayano yell. "HEY guys wait for me!" We both turned and there's Kayano running towards us. "We thought you said you had to be somewhere." I said but she was out of breath. "Where's Karma-kun anyway as I always see him walking to the train station together." Kayano asked me which I sighed. " He told me he had something important but I reckon he's up to no good." I replied. "So I decided to ask Nagisa-kun can we walk home together." Kanzaki replied with a smile "Wait a second,let me get this right. So your saying that you wanted to spend time with Nagisa?" Kayano said with a smirk and we began blushing. "Kayano-san I didn't mean to ask him like as if we'll dating." I ended up blushing even more as I heard that and I can just picture us two dating

That's going to be it for now you guys, I really hoped you loved the chapter

Update: Okay when I was updating this I lost everything due to my PC restarted so I can only remember the newly bits that I wrote so please forgive me on that. Also the reason why I'm updating all the chapters is because I'm just fixing a few mistakes but why do some changes to make the story more better and it would also help me for future chapters


	3. Chapter 3 rewritten

I'm going to try to add more combat to the chapters as when I read the previous ones I realised there was hardly any combat towards Korosensei. So i'm going to try to involve him more into the chapters if I can.

Edit: I just fixed a paragraph that didn't fit in with chapter 2

 **The next morning**

 **Kayano P.O.V**

"So Nagisa what do you think of Kanzaki-san? I'm just asking because, it seems like you have a some kind of a special bond with her, are you childhood friends perhaps?" I asked my twin tailed friend. "Kayano-san please be honest, why do you want to know my relationship with her? This isn't like you or is Karma bribing you with pudding to see which girl I like." I punched Nagisa's shoulder after what what he just said.

" I was just wondering why are you so close to her, so don't judge any conclusions alright?" I yelled at him and he just made a nervous laugh. Okay, I'm sorry for what I just said but can you at least keep it a secret from everybody?" Nagisa asked me but the way he said it, it seems like he doesn't want anybody to find out. There and again I have secrets that I don't want anybody to find out. "Alright then, how about a wager then?" I told him which he became more nervous. "What's the wager? The way Nagisa asked that, he really does hope it isn't anything like what Karma and Nakamura would do.

"You have to buy me pudding for the whole month and that way I won't tell anybody." I said to him as if I was his boss. "What about Yukiko-san, it wouldn't be-" Nagisa suddenly place his hand on his mouth because what he just said. "So are you saying I should do the same with your Yukiko?" I teased him which made him go red. "That's not what I mean and you know it, besides how do you think she would feel." I sighed after Nagisa had said that.

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

("Why is Kayano-san acting this way? This is totally unlike her to do this sought of thing. I can only think of that she must be jealous but the question is why.") I sighed as I couldn't think of anything been I felt a rush of wind. "Good morning Nagisa-kun, Kayano-san, I'm glad to see a few of my students have arrived, but class doesn't start in thirty minutes. So feel free to try to assassinate me but it wouldn't matter how hold you try.. fufufu." Korosensei said to us and also taughted us.

"Also I heard you mentioned your other classmate, Kanzaki-san." "Crap he overheard us" Me and Kayano said in sync and we started to try to kill our teacher. "My... My did I touch a nerve or is there something I don't know about? fufufu." Korosensei said in his cocky tone. "We were just talking about the trip that's all." I replied back to him and he got something out of his pocket. "Oh? Are you talking about how you hugged your classmate at the balcony?" He showed us a photo and I blushed deep red in embarrassment. It was a picture of me and Kanzaki-san hugging which means not only he eavesdropped, he also took a bloody photo.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I yelled at him and started attacking him to try get the photo off him. "I wouldn't think that you'd hug Kanzaki-san, unless your already dating her." Kayano said but however there was something the way she said that seemed... off. "Do care to explain Nag-" Korosensei's hand exploded which dropped the photo and the person who done the deed was Karma which is bad news if he sees the photo. "Hey Nagisa-kun is that more evidence of your your secret girl?" Karma said which made me blush because of the way he said it.

"Karma-kun it's just that somehow, Korosensei manage to create a scene of me hugging her." I lied but it didn't seem to work as he picked up the photo. "Now I understand the reason why he created that story." Karma said which made Kayano confused. "Wait what story is Karma-kun talking about?" Kayano asked me made me gulp but Karma gave Kayano his phone which means... HE ALSO TOOK A BLOODY PHOTO! "

 **Kayano P.O.V**

"Okay lets see... Nagisa-kun... I love you because your always very kind towards people, including myself. Your also gentle and you always try to remain calm but most in importantly your very friendly to everybody you meet and rarely seem to get mad. Kanzaki-san I don't know what to say but your very beautiful and that your reliable when people are feeling down but you always try to cheer them up. your also graceful and refined girl. But I thought that because I look like a girl you'd reject me, but now your saying you love me so I have to say yes With that both students kissed each other, the end." I began blushing because of the content of the story which also proves that something might be going on but it also means that Korosensei has more stories of us.

(A.N This is a reference to three of Autistic-Grizzly's stories which Korosensei made stories about his students dating one another. So check him out.)

"Kayano-san what do you think?" Karma-kun asked which i clenched my fist. "This means he has more stories all about us." I yelled which Korosensei fled and possibly try to hide all about us. "I even bet he has a dirty story about you being on top of Nag-" I intently though my bag at Karma-kun's face. "Holy cow, I wouldn't think you'd have the guts to do that Kayano-san." Nagisa said to me in shock and I couldn't believe what I just did. "Kayano-san... you better pray for the worst..." Karma told me and I began shivering and hid behind Nagisa "What are you going to do to me?" I asked in fear. "I could A stick wasabi up your nose or B tell Kanzaki-san that your jealous for her being around Nagisa-kun. So Kayano-san which one is it going to be?" Karma demanded me and something inside me is telling me to run.

"Fufufu You's three are going to be late for class and you'd get extra homework don't arrive on time... You've got one minute to get to your seats." Our sensei told us and we ran straight for our seats well except for Karma of cause.

 **Later**

Nagisa you seem like your thinking hard about something... if its about what happened earlier... I'm sor-" I said to him only for him to cut me off. "I'm wondering about what else did Korosensei might have., you already know one but..." Nagisa's eyes widened all sudden and began shivering. "What if he has more photos of us that we are unaware off." Nagisa said to me and I just realised that Korosensei was spying on us girls plus me pinning Nagisa. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT KOROSENSEI HAS WRITTEN LOVE STORIES ABOUT ALL OF US?" I yelled which alerted the whole class "How does Nagisa-kun know about this?" Yada asked me and I decided to lie about it. "Well, Karma showed me a photo off Korosensei's notes and he said there was more." I lied and Nagisa let out a sigh and all of us began glaring at Korosensei once he arrived back from America

 **Korosensei P.O.V**

"Students... Why are you glaring at me like that? I asked as I have no idea why they are giving me nasty glares. "Where are your notes you took about us on the trip?" Yada shouted. "Yeah and don't you dare say I have no idea what your talking about. We spotted you spying on us." Okano shouted "Listen you don't understand, I just want to get to know my students even more." I said Kataoka slammed her hands on her desk. "By eavesdropping on our private conversation?" I began getting more scared. "Wait does that mean I could find something about Nagisa-kun? I have to know which girl he likes!" Nakamura cheered in determination. "That's enough class and lets carry on with third period." I said, trying to control the class.

 **End of the day**

 **Kanzaki P.O.V**

I'm walking home with Okuda but as we were talking, her phone went off, hinting she got a message. "Huh? Who's messaging me? K-Karma-kun what does he want?" Okuda asked but she's clear embarrassed but her face went full blown red. "Okuda-san are you alright? Your whole face turned red so what did Karma-kun say to you?" I asked but she just gave me her phone. "Kanzaki-san, you really need to see this, because there's a picture along with a story of you and Nagisa-kun." I instantly blushed and I immediately look at her phone and there was a picture of me and Nagisa hugging but as for the story...I confessed my feelings to him and the reasons why but as for Nagisa, it also states he loved me and was worried that I would reject him.

"Kanzaki-san...did you actually say this to him?" Okuda asked me but she already knows that I talked to Nagisa at that night. "Well to be honest everything here is true but...we didn't confess to each other and I have no idea if Nagisa-kun would look at me the same way." I replied softly giving Okuda back her phone. "I'm pretty sure that Nagisa-kun would accept you feelings as he seems he has a lot of respect for you and I'm actually kind of surprised that he said that to you due to the way he is." Okuda told me which we both smiled. "Thanks Okuda-san" "No Problem"

That's all for now folks.


	4. Chapter 4 rewritten

**Nagisa P.O.V**

("Why does Kayano want to know about my bond with Kanzaki-san? I still don't understand why she clenched her fist as if she's angry?") I tried to think of some reasons why Kayano reacted to the story, then my phone went of and it was Kayano."Hey Nagisa, are you free?" Kayano asked me and maybe I can take this opportunity to find some answers. "Yeah I'm free, you got something on your mind because it just the tone of your voice telling me there's something wrong?" I asked her but she just ignored the question. "I'll tell you later, so can we meet at my favourite cafe?" Kayano asked me can we meet up at her favourite pudding cafe. "Sure, I'll get ready and see you then Kayano-san"

 **At the cafe**

I'm walking towards and the cafe and I see Kayano nervelessly waiting. " Hey Kayano-san sorry if I kept you waiting. " I apologised to my friend. "It's alright and lets gets some pudding." Kayano said to me and I figured as much. "So what do you want to talk about?" I asked and I know what it could be about. "Well, I'm just wondering on why Korosensei wrote that story about the two of you. Can you explain that as it doesn't relate much to the picture?" Kayano asked and I knew it. "Well to be honest, everything on the story is true, except for the confessing part." I explained and Kayano sighed but she then grinned. "So you saying Kanzaki-san didn't say that she's in love with you and that your not in love with her?" Kayano asked and I nodded. "Here's what we talked about." I started to explain the night when I hugged Kanzaki. "Wait so you was only hugging her a goodnight? Aww that's adorable!" I blushed over Kayano's comment.

 **Kayano P.O.V**

("So it was actually Kanzaki-san who was the one who started this and maybe there isn't anything going on but there and again, Kanzaki-san could have possible feelings for Nagisa as it's very unlike her to say what she likes her friend who's a boy.") I thought as I now know what happened. "Kayano-san what's wrong?" "I'm alright Nagisa, and I'm just wondering why would Kanzaki-san compliment you as even when the girls asked her which guy she liked, she said that she didn't have any favourites but here she is complimenting you." I told him but I actually made him blush.

"She has bad luck when it comes to guys but I was actually surprised when she told me what she thinks of me, but I didn't expect something like that." Nagisa told me but I couldn't help but laugh. She feels comfortable when she's around you and here's a question Nagisa, do you think she might have romantic feeling towards you? Because Kanzaki-san doesn't seem the type of person who would do something like that." I told him which he went even brighter. "I doubt she has romantic feelings towards me

"Besides Sugino-kun has a crush on Kanzaki-san which is why I can't date her, because I'll feel like I betrayed him if I did." Nagisa just proved how loyal he is but there is something he is forgetting. "So let me ask you this then Nagisa, what would you do if Kanzaki-san confesses her feelings to you? Would you reject her and break her heart?" I asked him as now it looks like a love triangle is forming

"Actually I don't know how to respond to that Kayano-san... it's like saying should I break Sugino-kun's heart or Kanzaki-san's heart." Nagisa replied but he seems down about it but he also makes a good point. "Well we should destroy what Korosensei stole from us and a few of the girls are looking into it." Nagisa stated and I guess we should change topic. I'm sorry that I pinned you to the floor, that was very immature of me." I apologised to my friend "Don't worry Kayano-san I already told you that I forgiven you for it." Nagisa replied

 **Elsewhere**

 **Third P.O.V**

"Hey Kanzaki-san can I speak to you for a second?" Karma texted Kanzaki which annoyed. "Karma-kun how'd did you... no how'd did you manage to get a picture of me and Nagisa hugging?" Kanzaki texted wondering why he has it but most importantly how did he get her number? "I'm pretty sure that really isn't important Kanzaki-san but what I REALLY want to know is the reason why you were hugging him." Kanzaki blushed over the text but lucky is that he can't see it. "Karma-kun why should I tell you when all what your going to do is use it against Nagisa-kun?" Kanzaki asked trying to defend her and Nagisa's secret. "Korosensei wrote stories about us all and for some odd reason Nagisa has been paired with two of his classmates which is Kayano-san and yourself Kanzaki-san." Karma is clearly with a smirked amused by Kanzaki's replies.

"Something tells me that your planning something that only involves me..." Kanzaki replied as she knows he's going to do something if she doesn't tell him. "Well there are only six people that know about this photo's existence which is myself, Nagisa-kun, Kayano-san, Okuda-san, you and the person who took the photo Korosensei." As Kanzaki read the message she should of known it'll be Korosensei but how did he know about what her and Nagisa was talking about. "Let me guess what your planning to do, your going to show it everyone aren't you?" Kanzaki texted but was clearly annoyed or maybe even getting a little bit angry.

"Nagisa-kun sure must really trust you huh? After all your the only person who can stop me from leaking this photo." Karma texted but the message made Kanzaki angry for the first time she thought she could trust him but now she's starting to hate him. "Karma-kun just tell me what you want and then never speak to me again." "Are you angry at me Kanzaki-san?" "Just tell me what you want." Kanzaki felt like punching something. " All what I want to know is your relationship with Nagisa-kun. After all it seems like you's two have history or something." Karma stated but she might as well tell him. "FINE I'll tell you." Kanzaki told him but it's worth giving up her and Nagisa's secret.

"Iv'e known Nagisa-kun since he was in Class-D while I was in Class-E. He was the only person from the main campus who'd didn't make fun of me for being in E-Class and he'd even would help me out with any schoolwork. THERE ARE YOU HAPPY?" Kanzaki told him but was clearly angry about it. "I guess the rumours was true that Nagisa-kun was hanging out with someone from E-Class." This caught her attention as it meant that rumours started going round but Nagisa didn't even tell her. "Wait a minute... there was rumours about me and Nagisa-kun?" She began getting worried in case she caused something. "Well a few people were saying that they seen Nagisa-kun hanging out with someone from E-Class and some speculated that he was dating her but when I question Nagisa-kun about it. He just told me in a straight face that he wasn't and said do I trust them which I didn't but anyway later Kanzaki-san." Karma replied

 **Karma P.O.V-**

("I guess I went a little bit to far with Kanzaki-san, after all it looks like I pissed her off and it she really did wanted to keep it a secret but doesn't she know she's in love with him?") I thought but I wonder when her feelings for Nagisa started. "Kanzaki-san... your feelings for him started before Korosensei arrived which means you fell in love with Nagisa either before or after he came to E-Class." I said to myself and I decide to play with Kayano.

 **Kanzaki P.O.V**

"Have I truly fell in love with Nagisa-kun? He'll only see me as a friend but now it's my fault he's going to be blackmailed. I shouldn't of said all of those kind things about what I think of him. In fact I shouldn't of hugged him as the others were still chasing Korosensei and could of easily saw us hugging." I thought as I regretted what I did to Nagisa but now I'm mad at Karma. "Karma-kun I seriously hate you right now for what your about to do towards Nagisa but I guess I have to talk to Nagisa-kun about it.

 **The next day**

 **During Lunch Time**

("I guess I should talk to him now to tell him about what happened.") I walked up Nagisa who's enjoying his lunch with Sugino. "Hey Nagisa-kun... I need to speak to you in private for a few minutes, it's something very personal..." I asked him softly but also serious. "Nagisa-kun! Please tell me that your not da-" Nagisa quickly silenced him by placing his hand over Sugino's mouth. "Sugino-kun I'm not dating Kanzaki-san but this something important so please keep it a secret." I heard Nagisa but I blushed over Sugino's comment and decided to grab Nagisa's hand and took him with me

 **Third P.O.V**

"Hey you guy you better see this. Kanzaki-san is holding Nagisa's hand and taking him somewhere." Kataoka told her friends as she saw the two. "I'm not quite sure where she might be taking him but the question is why?" Yada said but, she actually knows about Kanzaki's crush. "Well it's unlike Kanzaki-san to walk up to him and take Nagisa-kun somewhere but I think she doesn't want Korosensei to hear." Isogai commented. "I'm a little worried in case something happens." Okano said being concerned. "Well I have notice that both Nagisa-kun and Kanzaki-san have similar personalities but there's something they have in common but I can't quite put my finger on it." Maehara stated only to be patted on the head by Yada

"Aww what are good boy you are Maehara-kun not joking about what may happen between the two." Yada joked. "Actually Kanzaki-san looked worried but Nagisa-kun looked concerned which means their going to have a private conversation about something." Kataoka commented. "Do you think that she has a crush on him or something? Iv'e never seen Nagisa-kun and Kayano-san holding hands but we just witness Kanzaki-san holding his hand taking him somewhere." Maehara also commented. "Actually you may have a point there as maybe he's the boy she likes." Yada said giving a wink."

 **Kanzaki P.O.V**

After arriving at the back of the shed where nobody can hear us, I let go of Nagisa's hand but I couldn't bear to look at him. "Kanzaki-san are you...are you alright?" I heard but didn't want to look at him. "I'm sorry Nagisa-kun." "Huh? Why are you sorry Kanzaki-san?" He replied in confusion. "I'm sorry for telling you I liked about you." "Kanzaki-san...it's alright I didn't mind it at all, it was sudden but...I just didn't knew what you actually thought about me and I appreciate for what you said about me." I began blushing but I clenched my fist as he doesn't understand. "Karma-kun has been blackmailing you recently, hasn't he?" I asked but I decided to look at Nagisa.

"Well I wouldn't call it blackmail as he's mainly been calling me Yukiko's knight in shining armour." As soon as I heard Nagisa say he's my knight, my whole face went red but I started to giggle as I thought it be some far worse. Actually Nagisa-kun, it really does suit you very well, after all I do feel safe whenever I'm around you and you always did cheer me up and even would help me without asking anything in return." I told him but I accidentally made him blush

"WHAT ARE YOU'S TWO DOING?!" I looked and it was Kayano which I hope she didn't hear me. "K-Kayano-san I can explain." Nagisa told her but I already knew this isn't going to end well. "We'll just having a private conversation and besides it's not like we'll going to kiss or anything." I told her but I think I made it worse.

"Kanzaki-san... why did you mention the word kissing? Are you's two having a secret relationship and here you are about to do something to each other." My whole face went completely red as she could be referring to two things which I don't want thoughts about and is me kissing Nagisa?."Kayano-san it's not like that so don't worry about it." "We'll back here is because it's something personal and I didn't want the others to here. Because I accidentally did something and I'm to the blame for Nagisa's recent blackmail. Besides I'm not ready for a relationship with anyone which is why I don't have romantic feelings towards Nagisa-kun. I told her.

 **Kayano P.O.V**

What about you Nagisa, do you have romantic feelings towards Kanzaki-san?" I asked Nagisa folding my arms. "What kind of question is that Kayano-san? I only see Kanzaki-san as a close friend and nothing more but even if we were dating, do you really think we would go behind the shed only to kiss?" Nagisa said to me but he seemed annoyed. "Well to be honest-" I was cut of when I felt a gush of wind."What's going on here Nagisa-kun and why are you behind the shed alone with Kayano-san and Kanzaki-san? Do I see a love triangle or is it something else?" Korosensei asked but our faces went completely red. "I DON'T LOVE NAGISA AND BESIDES I FOUND THESE TWO ALONE!" I yelled at him but he got out a book. "So we have another secret romantic meeting are we?" Korosensei asked but I have to agree with him. "Korosensei it's not what it looks like besides, it's your fault that we have to talk in private due to that story you wrote about us." Nagisa yelled at Korosensei. "Why did you take a photo of us hugging Korosensei?" Kanzaki asked but Korosensei flew off.

 **That's all for now folks and see you next time**


	5. Chapter 5

Third P.O.V

Nagisa and Sugino are walking towards the classroom only to see Okajima looking at his phone with that pervert face of his." Hey Okajima-kun and please don't tell me what I think your doing." Nagisa asked the class pervert. "Well I'm just looking at the picture of the new student, isn't she a beauty?" Okajima showed the two of a picture of a pink haired girl. "Dude seriously, your using her picture as your wallpaper? That's totally creepy." Nagisa said to him feeling creeped out. "

Says the guy who's been hitting on Kanzaki-san as I saw you's two yesterday going behind the shed alone. I thought you liked Kayano-san or is it that you want to date two beautiful girls at the same time?" Okajima said which completely made Nagisa blush deep red but as for Sugino he began panicking once he heard that Nagisa and Kanzaki went behind the shed alone.

"NAGISA-KUN! Please tell me that you didn't make out with Kanzaki-san behind the shed?" Sugino asked his friend but this kinda made Nagisa angry but kept it control. "What the hell Sugino-kun? Do you really think that Kanzaki-san would lead me to the back of the shed only to make out with me? I understand why you may think that but I'm telling you we didn't do anything but we just had a personal talk and I promised her not tell anyone what we talked about. So please, don't make any conclusions about mine...and her relationship as we'll only friends and nothing more." Nagisa told Sugino which shocked both Sugino and Okajima as it was Kanzaki who brought him.

"Your right, Kanzaki-san isn't the type of person who would bring you to the back of the shed just to make out with you." Sugino said sorry to Nagisa. " "Or make love with him." Okajima comment which made Nagisa and Sugino face's turn completely red just over the thought which Sugino punched Okajima in the face as he thought it was a insult towards his crush."What the fuck Okajima-kun? Neither of them would even consider it on doing that!" Sugino yelled at Okajima but Nagisa is still blushing as it's worse than Karma's teasing ("I'd rather stick with Karma-kun's teasing than hearing something like this and I absolutely won't even tell Yukiko-san, no matter how much she begs.") Nagisa thought.

Kayano P.O.V

"Please don't tell me that your looking at what I think your looking at." I asked as I saw both Nagisa's and Sugino's face was completely red and considering Okajima has his phone out, that only means one thing. "He was informing us that we'll getting a new student apparently." Nagisa replied but his voice was shake which means he's hiding something. "Spill it out Nagisa and why is your face completely red." I asked my friend and I can see he's beginning to sweat but Sugino is beginning to panic which means something happened. "Kayano-san spit what out?" Nagisa said nervously but I sighed as I probably know what it may be.

"Sugino-kun your blushing because of Kanzaki-san correct and because apparently, Nagisa has a special bond with her." I told them which shocked both Sugino and the pervert but as for Nagisa, he already knows what I'm doing. "S-Special bond? Nagisa-kun what does Kayano-san mean by that you have a special bond with Kanzaki-san?" Sugino asked but I'm doing this because Nagisa is hiding something but not even his best friend knows who in fact has a crush on her. "Well it's kinda a long story Sugino-kun but it's like I said, I kept a promise to Kanzaki-san about keeping our past a secret, so can you please do the same?" Nagisa asked his close friend but Okajima is so full of envy. "Sure Nagisa-kun after all, I have to-" "NAGISA-KUN HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET TWO GIRLS TO FALL IN LOVE IN YOU?" The pervert asked which made me go fully red as he said I'm in love with Nagisa. "SERIOUSLY? II DON'T HAVE ANY KIND OF ROMANTIC FEELINGS TOWARDS NAGISA!" I yelled at him and I began panting after I yelled in anger.

"I'm pretty sure Yukiko-san wouldn't be interested in a guy like me." Nagisa said but he just adress Kanzaki by her first name but why does he think that she wouldn't be interested in him? "Nagisa-kun I think you shouldn't say stuff like that because if you's two have a past, it could happen." Sugino stated but why when he himself loves Kanzaki? "But lately something has been bothering her but when I asked, she just brushed it off and said she is fine. i know for one thing that she's lying and she doesn't want to tell me." once I heard Nagisa stated this, something must of happened. "Nagisa come with me for a few minutes" I told him and took his hand

Minute later

Nagisa P.O.V

"Kayano-san? Please tell me that your not going to interroga-" I was instantly slapped and when i looked at her, she's clearly angry. "Ha ha ha, very funny Nagisa but what's going on with Kanzaki-san?" She asked me but I already told her. "I already told you, she isn't telling me and something inside me wants to know what's bothering her." I told Kayano but she placed on a concerned look. "That's very unlike you Nagisa but have you done anything to upset her?" She asked me and I looked to my left. "Do you think it's because of Korosensei or something else?" I asked her. "Well to be honest, that could be the reason but I doubt she'll... no actually it could of started before yesterday as that was totally unlike her to take you somewhere like behind the shed where others might see it the wrong way. Don't worry, I'll try to find out for you." Kayano told me which made me smile.

"Thanks Kayano-san, after all she seems closer towards you." I told her but I saw Kayano smirking. "Really? I think she's closer to YOU than everyone else but what were you' two talking about?" Kayano asked but just thinking about it makes me feel sorry for her. "Well Kanzaki-san regrets saying those nice things she told me as she thinks Karma-kun... is blackmailing me." I just realised what might be happening and I think Kayano is thinking the same thing. "She's probably acting this way due to Karma-kun bu the question is, is he blackmailing you?" Kayano asked and I began blushing.

"Well he sometimes calls me Yukiko's knight in shining armour which-" I couldn't finish as Kayano just burst out with laughter. "I'm sorry Nagisa, but I have to agree with him after you save us and you even flirted with her." Kayano said and I began blushing even more as she keeps on laughing. "That's not funny,what do you think what might of happened, if Korosensei heard her but I didn't compliment her in return?" I asked but she just smiled at me. "Well for one, everyone will think she loves you and will think it was some sort of confessing." "She doesn't love me Kayano-san and you know it." I told her which she began giggling.

"Well it's very unlike her to come up to you, say some nice things about you and then hugs you a goodnight. I'll even bet that she'll wouldn't even do it with the rest of the boys except you Nagisa." Kayano has a point there. "Wouldn't she be jealous because you gave me a new hair style and now we'll close friends?" I asked which made her go full red. "Nagisa...what are you saying?" She asked with a shaken voice. "What I mean is that you gave me a new look which I love by the way, so thank you again." I replied but she grabbed my collar and started to shake me. "STOP IT!" I can just see her blush like hell.

"Kay...no...stop, sha...ing... me." I could barely talk as I began feeling dizzy. "Then stop embarrassing me!" She let me go which I dropped to the floor due to me feeling dizzy. "Anyway shouldn't we head towards the classroom?" I heard Kayano asked but I have to agree. "Okajima-kun said we'll be getting another student who's a girl which is why we was together." I told her as we walked towards the classroom. "It'll be a shame if Yukiko-san found out that if her knight was looking at indecent photos of girls or falling in love with another girl." I couldn't help but blush but she's the third person to call me knight. "First Karma-kun then Yukiko-san and now you." "Wait she actually likes it? That's adorable." Kayano commented but when we opened the classroom door, we saw a large black box what appears to have a screen.


End file.
